


Repeated Interruptions

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Remus tries to relieve himself in private, he's interrupted. He's takes the only logical step to end this problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeated Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lusty Month of May Marathon 2007. Set sometime after OotP.

Remus closed his eyes and melted into the mattress as his hand pumped his cock languorously. His mouth fell open as he sped the pace a little, adding a light twist at the top so that his hips began to thrust up of their own accord. The fingers of his free hand ran down over his thighs and then came back up to massage his balls. Just as they began their quest backwards towards their eventual goal, his eyes flew open, half in surprise and half in resignation.

"Filthy half-breed beast, stealing my house away from its true pure owners! Breathing the same air as those who were worthy of it!"

Remus sighed in annoyance, letting his hands fall to his sides. That was fourth time this week that he'd been interrupted by that old hag's portrait while wanking. He was starting to get a permanent case of blue balls.

"Shut up!" he shouted as he clasped the front of his robes closed – with great effort, considering that he still had an enormous hard-on – and raced out of the room.

When she saw him, Mrs Black's eyes went even wider. "You!" she screeched. "You disgrace to the name of wizard, darkening the very walls of this ancient home!"

"Quiet!" Remus yelled. He yanked her curtains shut, muffling the noise enough so that his ears were no longer ringing with her screams.

He scouted through 12 Grimmauld Place and found no one and nothing that would have set her off. He frowned.

Perhaps it had been Mundungus Fletcher looking for more Black heirlooms to steal. He would have run off upon discovery by the old mistress of the house, certainly. Remus hadn't heard the crack of Apparition, though, or the squeak of the front door opening.

Whatever the case, Remus wasn't going to find out for sure what the cause was now. He sighed and gave up his search.

He'd just settled back into his bed and taken his prick, still half-hard, in hand once more when yet another round of screaming stopped him.

Remus jumped up and pulled his robes together and stormed out to confront Mrs Black once more.

"What is your _problem_?" he demanded.

"I won't stand by while you sully my home with your depravity!" she said. "I know what you do behind those doors!"

Remus scowled. "Are you kidding? Yeah, I touched myself. So what? It's bloody normal, you crazy witch, even for 'half-breeds'. And I don't have to do it just behind the door, if that's bothering you for some equally insane reason."

Remus was fairly certain he hadn't thought through what he did at that moment. He unclenched his hand from the area where his robes joined and allowed them to fall open.

"Pervert!" she accused, though her cry was no longer quite as loud as it had been.

Remus took no notice of her, reaching down to cup his groin. She fell blessedly silent, and he noticed that her eyes fixed almost hungrily on the sight of his hand caressing his penis.

"You like that," Remus said, stunned. "You actually like watching me. What happened to me sullying your home and all that?"

It was her turn to ignore his words. She watched diligently as his hand sped a little, as if looking away or losing her concentration for a split second might be disastrous. As if she might somehow miss the big moment.

Her eyes on him made him harder, to his astonishment. For all that he hated her, it was arousing to have such attention focused so entirely on him. His embarrassment wasn't enough to make him stop, or to make him shield himself from her line of sight. He placed a hand against the wall beside her portrait to brace himself and with his other hand jerked himself.

It took him a shorter time than usual to come. When the semen came out one spurt after another, Mrs Black looked away from his prick for the first time and met his eyes.

Remus gritted his teeth as the last wave hit him and then slumped against the wall, feeling suddenly boneless.

When he felt he could once more hold up his own weight, he pushed himself away from the wall so that he was standing upright and proud before the portrait.

"See?" he said. "Perfectly natural. And I think you've officially given up any right you had to insult me, now."

Then he walked back to his room to clean himself up, pointedly ignoring the slightly smeared dot of his ejaculate that remained on the wall as evidence.

When he later contemplated what he'd done, he wondered how she'd known what he was doing behind his closed door, and whether she'd also known each of the previous times she'd called him away from his task.

The next time he tried to wank in the privacy of his own room, though, he noticed a moment out of the corner of his eye. One of the portraits on his wall had disappeared out of its frame. Barely a second later, the screaming began.

His eyes widened with understanding as he saw the occupant of the portrait slink back into the picture, looking guiltily at him.

Well, if that was the way she wanted it.

Remus got up and went into the hallway without bothering to rearrange his robes for proprietary's sake.

As Mrs Black quietened upon seeing his approach, he rolled his eyes at her.

"Honestly, if you wanted to watch that badly, you only needed to ask."

~FIN~


End file.
